1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic tape recording/reproducing apparatus for recording video signals on a magnetic tape and reproducing the recorded video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been two types of video tape recorders (VTRs) the color under recording VTR and the 2-channel component signal recording VTR. The former converts the frequency band of chrominance signal to a low frequency band before recording a video signal. The VHS format VTRs and the BETA format VTRs, which are for home use, are included in the former type.
The latter separates a video signal into 2-channel component signals--luminance signal and chrominance signal--, and records the 2-channel component signals separately from each other. The RECAM (M format) VTRs and the BETACAM (L format) VTRs, which are for industrial or broadcasting use, are included in the latter type. [HOSO GIJUTSU (Broadcasting Technology), VOL. 35 No. 10, October 1982, pp. 64-81].
The conventional two types of VTRs are not compatible to each other. In other words, the video signal recorded on a magnetic tape by a color under recording VTR cannot be reproduced by a 2-channel component signal recording VTR, and vice versa. For, the two types of VTRs are different from each other in signal processing method, arrangement of magnetic heads, etc., although they use the same size of rotary cylinder and the same tape cassette.